


Disillusioned

by orphan_account



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Slow-ish burn, Trauma, an actual story, armyluv!, bang velvet, based-ish off of 'tempted', bts | red velvet, fire things?, kind of both, lgbt and straight ships, lol yoongi is in here i swear just wait, mature topics, not cringey shipping, ok im done... i will trigger warn, you have to read and see...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kim Taehyung, Park Sooyoung, and Jeon Jeongguk have all lived fruitfully and luxuriously, coming together at age thirteen, they're thrust into their own realms of life- becoming dependent on each other to survive their twisted lives, using their wealth to take them to the depths of life they could've never imagined. But when Taehyung is presented with his past, Sooyoung tempted with lust and desire, and Jeongguk caught up in the heat of the moment, will all of their lives come to hault- or can they survive the burn of reality and demented corruption?





	Disillusioned

**Author's Note:**

> hi readers :) this is my first fic so pls be kind lol... i love red velvet and bts with all my heart and i have my personal opnion on shipping outside of fanfiction- but i do think it's justified in appropriate context, and if there are any issues with it, pls let me know in the comments. also, if you don't ship whoever or whatever- i quite frankly don't care, you can go find another fic to suit your needs. but i am so passionate about this topic, so i hope the few people who come across this will really enjoy it:) i'll try to update regularly- i am a uni student, so it might get tough, but i will do my best, maybe every 2 weeks or so? or week if i'm good lol. i might even just post another chapter idk. pls comment is fuels me to keep this idea alive!! this story is somewhat based off of the drama, 'tempted' but lightly, so props to sooyoung lol! anyways ignore this super long intro, and enjoy !!! TW: mentions of: fire, age-gap, abuse, stockholm syndrome, body insecurities

To be disillusioned means your expectations had to be let down. Most would question why you let your expectations get the best of you, but others would question why you had any at all. I think the world is full of sick people, sick intentions. Most are aware of their impact, but some are not. Some are merely just passerby's who wouldn't dare to think that when they spit out their gum, it would get stuck to your shoe, or that giving your daughter passing marks on exams she truly failed would lead her to a life of lusting the unattainable. To be disillusioned means you were naïve, it means you thought with your heart instead of your head, and now look where you are... having no idea that your actions had consequences, and being so trusting to falsehoods that you've led others astray as well. To be disillusioned means you suffered. To be disillusioned means you let yourself down. If the handle was hot, you knew what was coming... so why did you open the door? 

The slap of the ruler on her hand hurt worse than the loud screech of the teacher. Her veins began to ache in a familiar sense, the slight pulse telling her the clapboard had been snapped, and it was showtime. 

“Sooyoung-ah! I don’t care if you’ve passed this class one million and ten times! You will absolutely not sleep while I am teaching! No distractions, the classroom is for learning, not catching up on missed time!” Her face was scrunched into a nasty scowl, making Sooyoung’s face revert in response.The class turned to her, waiting to see her response today- as if anything new would occur.

The teacher was an older woman, Mrs. Ha. She was a director of a preschool not too long before she went back to university to up her degree, coming back to teach higher level. Her hair was large, a poofy mess that she tried her hardest to tame, but due to decades of perming, she had given up, and dealt with its aftermath. 

“Sorry~” Her reply was sweet and her smile wide, her biggest asset, yet the teacher rolled her eyes and continued teaching. 

“Maybe you should get some damn sleep, Sooyoung-ah.” A sly voiced peered behind her, Taehyung, her best friend of over a decade. His voice was deep, absolutely jaw-dropping deep. The first time she remembered the change she asked him if it was an act, he simply shook his head and proceeded the conversation, as if he didn’t notice the difference himself.

“Maybe I would be able to if you didn’t drool over me the whole night, gotta keep you occupied somehow, huh?” She smirked and he replied with the slightest of chuckles. 

“Occupied-? More like unnerving.” 

“Oh please, Taehyung-ah, don’t play this game.” She turned around in her desk to look at him, her eyes large and displaying emotions that almost no-one could read. It was maddening to most, but Taehyung simply ignored it, or more-or-less, didn’t even see it. 

“Game?” Taehyung lips barely moved. 

Sooyoung shifted again, her eyes darting to the floor, “Don’t lie to your-”

“What did I say!” The teacher threw her glasses onto her desk. Her power was lost a year ago when the class started, yet she still became irate during disruptions. She lost her temper way too quickly for these situations, her glasses hanging off of the wrapped around a computer cord.

The atmosphere shifted as always, students peeking over at the two to see how’d they react. Depending on the day, their scene would vary from casual disruptions to obnoxious playwrights, garnering the attention of each set of eyes in the classroom, day in and day out.

“Miss, please,” he began, his new way of startling addressing her, “last night was already so loud,” he began to lean over unto Sooyoung’s desk, slowly draping his arm around her shoulder, his fingers crawling ever so slightly, some of the students gasping at the insinuation, “don’t you think the yelling is pushing it?” His lips curled and he stared straight at her.

“Leave! Now!” Her cheeks reddening and eyes bugging, the two looked at her, pretending to be confused as the class caught on.

“But Miss?” Taehyung plead, voice so greasy it made the hair on the back of her neck stand.

“Out.” Sooyoung turned her neck to view her friend, his head was down, she assumed from trying not to laugh, as they packed their bags, and hurried rushing out of the tense room. 

As soon as she closed the door on them, they began laughing hysterically, tumbling out still trying to put their backpacks on. 

“Wow. How the fuck does she consistenly fall for that?” Taehyung nudged Sooyoung’s arm.

“Dumb bitch, I swear I was about to lose it when she yelled in my ear, does she really think that I manage to fall asleep at the same time almost everyday?” Taehyung chuckled at her complaint.

“Try not to mention the class acting shocked… is it not old now?” He joked.

“Does everyone in that class think we’re a couple?” She questioned, her big eyes squinting slightly as they began to walk down the hall.

“I doubt they believe it, but we sure put on a good show, huh?” Her nod was slow, laugh deafening. “Bet Jeon is out of class about now too.”

Jeon Jeongguk, a family friend of Sooyoung was also Taehyung’s best friend. They met each other in an elite soccer program, finding out only a few months later into year eight that they both knew Sooyoung. He stood outside the library, not even bothering to attend his class, as he knew it’d probably be impossible to get out of. 

“Yah! What’s taking you two so long?” He shouted at them, walking at too slow of a pace for his liking. 

“Calm down Jeon, we’re coming.”

“Jeongguk-ah,” Sooyoung sang, her smile was so bright, her lips extended to the corners of her face, a gummy smile appearing to him without hesitation. “What do you have planned for us this fine weekend? I hope you know I didn’t just get beat with a ruler to attend another kick-back again, I’ll seriously beat you…” her arm flexing into a potential punch. 

“Well Miss Park, I’ve done some investigating...something of a little after party for some celebrity premier? Nothing special.” Taehyung nodded in satisfaction, the sarcasm was appreciated for the sly pair. “I told them to have Cabernet just for you Soo-ah.” 

“Celebrity premier… too casual don’t you think Jeongguk-ah?” She replied, immediately making his face fall. “The cabernet will be nice, though… not like we didn’t have it last time.” 

“Yah, don’t be like that.” Taehyung spoke.

“It’s fine, I know she just wants to dress up.” Jeongguk giggled, and Sooyoung raised her eyebrows and nodded in agreement.

“Still though, a celebrity premier, is it one of those shitty awards show things and we’re shoved in the back like sardines, or more of an exclusive event?” Sooyoung retorted. 

“It’s just for Seokjin, but he said he’ll be too busy with Joohyun to involve himself in our area.”

“Yah… Jeon Jeongguk, how about you don’t tell me this is your ‘plus one’ event… Even if your brother is who he is… you know we are all high status, eh?” 

Even though her words were harsh, the two boys knew she was half joking. Kind of. 

“I heard that idols will be there, and a shit-ton of modeling agencies invited their people too, Taehyung… c’mon.” Taehyung simply nodded, he wasn’t too picky about such events, especially because, even though Sooyoung didn’t, he understood that without Jeongguk’s so-so connections they wouldn't do anything. He was just grateful for the opportunities… the women were a nice bonus. 

“Yeah dude… I’m down.” Jeongguk smiled at him, avoiding eye-contact as usual.

“Let’s head to mine huh?” Sooyoung asked, and the two agreed, beginning to walk to the main office. Step two.

“Yah… what excuse today Ms. Park?” Their principal, Mr. Yoo sat at his desk. His office, a big glass box, separated from the main office by a large windowed hallway, began to seem inclosing the more they travelled there. He sat, eye bags large and dark. Sometimes Sooyoung felt bad for interrupting him, as he always seemed busy or in the middle of something, but that was quickly overridden with her impatience to leave. His eyes slowly arose from his screen, staring at the three. The two boys towering over her, as she stood in the middle, her eyes helpless. He thought maybe one day this year he wouldn’t see them, especially due to attendance reasons, but because they were technically kicked out, and not skipping, they were excused. (Not to mention the fake notes Sooyoung’s mother, who the man was quite fond of, would write for the three excusing their absence.) 

“Mrs. Ha kicked me and Taehyungie out, she claims we disrupted the class, but honestly I think she was just a little more lonely than usual today.” Her head tilted, and Principal Yoo’s eyebrows furrowed to the phrasing. Sooyoung leaned forward over his desk, “Principal Yoo, what’s that face about? All I meant was that I was feeling a little under the weather, and I’m so glad I have such a great friend like Taehyungie here to take care of me.” Her lips pursed as he nodded and ‘ah’-ed a sigh a relief. As if. 

“Yes of course, Ms. Park, we wouldn’t want one of our top students feeling ill in class.” 

The three attended a prestigious arts school, if you couldn’t get in with your sheer talent or skill, you’d have to present the price of a lifetime of it to join. 

“Especially with intolerable teachers… I mean, seriously Principal Yoo, not one day has she even tried to get along with me, even though I ace her class. My father is getting quite concerned.” 

The same old threat, and his eyes still bugged like they were being scooped out from the inside. “I assure you, Ms. Park, our teachers are top of the line, your father has nothing to worry about. Especially with such a good student like you.” His plea of desperation was so sad, Sooyoung could’ve almost kissed him in that moment. 

“Good.” 

“But, Jeongguk… You can’t just leave.” His voice was pathetically soft, eyes peering at a picture frame with an old dog. “Excuse?”

“I want to.” 

They left his office with that, Jeongguk’s presence was intimidating enough to get him off the hook, and it helped that Principal Yoo was obsessed with their mothers. Not only that, but they realized after the first couple times they tried it, that he wouldn’t do anything about it either, wouldn’t chase after them, wouldn’t even report it to their parents. Some people would think Jeongguk’s behavior was pushing it, but was he?

They took Sooyoung’s car to her house, as she preferred being driven to school- in her car. Sooyoung was the typical modern chaebol, her father’s family’s wealth was passed down from after the war. Her grandfather was a war hero and gained great power during reconstruction due to his influence. He married once before, but it was short-lived. His new wife was the daughter of a rich mogul. They had four children who grew up surrounded by a new generation of media. Eventually her grandfather passed and her father inherited almost everything, causing a large dispute between his four children; a popular scandal for the older generation. Sooyoung’s father himself was married three times, the two marriages before Sooyoung’s mother were ill-advised and immature. Sooyoung had never really asked why her father received it all, but her mother told her as a child that she should be thankful she’s not like her poor cousins. When her father received the money, he invested, and ended up owning multiple buildings in Seoul. He was well known throughout Korea for his frivolous lifestyle, as he showed off every asset he had with pride. That being said, his house was inevitably gorgeous, decorated with a beautiful mix of old Korea, and it’s new modern style. He was a traditional man, a strict one too. He married a family friend, a beautiful woman who lived modestly, never having attended traditional school or held a job; when they married at nineteen, she became his. There was constantly media speculation about their traditional values, as some of the things he’d done were widely scrutinized. Sooyoung thought nothing of it. 

Sooyoung was his first born, a national treasure during her childhood, appearing on many sitcoms and dramas, and was well known for her impressive singing abilities. She was a true talent. She was most well known for being in a movie called, ‘When the Camera Turned Off’, it was about a young man who’d grown up in the spotlight and went missing after escaping to Japan and living under an alias. It focused on the lives of the family and how they coped afterwards, and she played the sister of the boy. When the movie came out people all over Korea raved. Even a decade later, they still recognized her as that, just a little girl who cried at the slight mention of her brother. The movie was so critically acclaimed, it was even recognized in the west as a marvel of Korea. She was only nine when she filmed the movie, and it became so tiring being constantly asked about the roll, something she could barely even remember doing that she changed her demeanor. She was not her roll, yet people couldn’t accept it. Afterwards she took on small rolls in dramas and commercials, but at the age of twelve it all came crashing down. 

As they approached her house, Sooyoung saw her mother through the window. Park Sunhee was a small-petite woman, as Sooyoung took her father’s genetics with her taller than average height. She sat on the couch in the formal dining room, sipping what was most likely a tea, staring at the wall. She couldn’t make out what she was looking at, as they drove way too fast, that her glance at her mother was nothing but a split second, but she could just assume it was a picture. Her mother often dozed off, her presence quite haunting if you didn’t know her too well. She was also quiet about her private life, as Sooyoung’s father was set on the fact that her life was now to revolve around the children, and now that Sooyoung was older she mainly focused on the two younger daughters. When they went to school Sooyoung often wondered what she did. They had housemaids and personal cooks. Seeing her stare into space made Sooyoung want to tear up. Want. 

They made their way into the house after Taehyung parked the car carefully. Walking into her house was like walking into a painting, you can keep adding paint to the canvas, even the nicest of oil paints, on the sturdiest of canvas’, but the real mood was settled in it’s displaced aura. Its traditional decor made Sooyoung feel the wealth of her father. Even the brand new furniture that probably cost more than some foreign cars couldn’t compare to the values of her family's ancient decor. Her house was designed and decorated by a family friend of her father, and he did a wonderful job. Especially because the Parks were somewhat of a Korean household name, the image fit. But even she couldn’t lie that it never felt like home. It felt like she lived in a magazine cover most of her life. 

When you walked in through the side, you entered the kitchen. A typical modern kitchen that their in-home cooks loved. They were fond of the Park family and had been working with them ever since Sooyoung could remember. From the kitchen, a standard living room with eccentric furniture, just as her father liked. The formal living room right off that, and into the hallway that led to the children’s rooms.

The first time Taehyung had come to her house, Sooyoung expected him to be shocked. All of her other friends usually stood in awe of her house, ogling at the decor and technology that no one else had. Most of her school friends were upper class, but not like her. Not until Taehyung. Of course Jeongguk lived similarly, but not as his brother. Taehyung felt like a mirror, but discomfortably one-sided. 

As they entered the room Sooyoung felt better again, a place where she always felt comfortable, especially when her two best friends were with her. 

“Goddamn, what is that smell?” Jeongguk burst out, holding his nose in anguish, swiping away the overwhelming scent of shea and sugar-coated fruits.

“My new candle, thank you very much!” Sooyoung stormed over to a side table where the enormous candle sat, blowing out two of the three flickering wicks. 

“Smells like diabetes.” 

“Sorry that you always smell like fucking shoe polish, asshole.” She retorted, pouting. 

“Was that burning all day?” Taehyung asked, concerned.

“No, it was probably Yooji-ssi.” 

They all gathered in her seating area, a small but cozy section of her room. It was filled with pictures of them, a whole wall, neatly stacked with years of memories.

“Can’t wait to get out of this hell.” Taehyung mumbled, his hands fondling with a trinket from the table sat in-front of him. 

“School?” Jeongguk asked, snorting, “You can say that again.”

“No.” Taehyung denied, his eyes travelling off, his lips pursing, and then sitting flat, a line of secrecy. 

Jeongguk peered at Sooyoung, her shrug so slight it almost felt like she ignored his concern. So very slight.

The room gathered in a soft silence for a minute, and then re-cooped its energy when Taehyung finally spoke again. “Is your mom not home? She didn’t greet us as we walked in.”

Sooyoung raised her eyebrows, “Ah, is that so? I honestly didn’t even notice, actually she’s probably with the neighborhood ahjummas, she’s been roped in.” The lie came out so easily she didn’t even realize that she had done it. Her mother actually loved the boys, since she had known them for so long, she felt as if the boys were hers as well, but that was the issue exactly. She was obsessed. Sooyoung thought that maybe it was the direct problem with her loneliness, and seeing the two was a fresh face every once in a while. But even though she lied about it just then, it was still true, her mother had been leaving every once in a while to visit the neighborhood mothers.

The two boys turned their heads in surprise, “Your mom is out of the house?” Jeongguk leaned forward, finally taking his feet off of her white couch that collected sock lint too easily.   
“It only started recently, and my father has no idea about it yet… So you two need to shut the hell up. He will kill me.” A joke.

“I’m just shocked she had the courage, I mean honestly if I were to be locked up anywhere I would be more than happy that it’s here, but c’mon, over eighteen years with limited social contact...fuck.” He shook his head just thinking about the torment Sooyoung’s mother probably had been living through. 

“It’s not like she doesn’t meet with people here anyways, I’ve seen her talk with other ladies, but not anyone from the neighborhood.” Jeongguk said, racking his brain with people from the familiar streets. 

“Since when do you know anyone around here?” Taehyung asked, smile slowly growing, laughing at Jeongguk’s naive nature. 

“Yah! I live one neighborhood over, Kim, don’t act like you do either?” 

“I said nothing of the sort?”

“I just feel bad. You should hangout with her more Soo-ah, or else I’ll have to become her new best friend.” 

“Could you be anymore odd? Just say you think it’s fucked up and move on. I don’t pity her, he supposedly was like this with the first two as well, she had a chance to not marry the guy you know.” She began taking out her bookbag, and pulling out her materials, pausing as she spoke. 

“It’s fucked, for sure.” Jeongguk almost laughed, and Taehyung nodded and repeated the latter with a mumbled opinion. 

They began to chat about their day. The conversation always flowed with them, a natural and undeniable chemistry. Maybe it was the trauma they shared, or similar interests, or even the necessity the hold onto each other. 

“So, any more details about this premier thing, Jeon?”

Jeongguk nodded, hesitantly, “Yeah actually, well we’re just attending the after party,” as they always did, “it’s for some end-of shooting, but exclusive premier.” 

Jeongguk’s half brother, Kim Seokjin was a big-time actor. His mother remarried into a normal life after spending her golden years as Miss Korea and marrying one of the richest men in Seoul. Jeongguk’s father and her were actually teenage sweethearts, spending their last years together before she moved to Seoul to pursue modeling. Despite what many would have supposed, him and Seokjin were extremely close, only a five year age gap divided their relationship. Seokjin was an only child, and his mother ensured that the two grew up being familiar with the other, and their lifestyle. However, even though Jeongguk’s mother married into a normal life after Seokjin’s father, she didn’t lose her status, nor her wealth. She lived modestly compared to her previous marriage, and instead decided to invest her wealth into her sons and career as a broker, leading her to meet Sooyoung’s father in the years following.

Seokjin was engaged to a pop-sensation Bae Joohyun, or more commonly known BaeChu. She was a second generation K-pop idol who was well known for her extremely successful solo career. After a decade she delved into the world of acting, and starred as a lead in a drama with Seokjin. The two were rumored to date for years following, but didn’t actually pursue anything seriously until Joohyun switched companies following an expired contract. The two immediately began dating and their companies were forced to release the news when they were caught in public going to the cinema. 

It only had a slight impact on Jeongguk’s life, and really just for at school due to the BaeChu fans, always begging for an autograph or whatever. Jeongguk liked her a lot, as she was super down to earth and treated Seokjin really well. He had had his fair share of poor girlfriends, most of them he hid from his company, and they all ended with him being used for his name. Not only was Joohyun his first celebrity girlfriend, but first public. The outrage was surprisingly limited, as her fans were known to be aggressive and mostly men who were infatuated with her. But because of the drama they participated in years back, they had a lot of early support. 

Jeongguk had moments where he really enjoyed having a celebrity as a brother, but the cons were endless it seemed, especially when the public had something to say about him. He was perceived as extremely handsome and charming, but troubled. 

He always wondered why the hell they cared, especially about him. He wished that he was kept a secret, like many idols and actors siblings, but with his mothers fame too, and the odd nature of them being half brothers, the people and Korean media were automatically more interested. 

“But you said we’ll know people right?” Sooyoung raised her eyebrows, knowing too well this answer had been faulty one time too many. 

“Yes Soo-ah, plenty. Just be cool, guys, it’s an afterparty, not a fucking banquet.” He chuckled, and the other two followed. Smiles so quick to settle, but a comfortable settle. 

They spent the next couple hours on homework, because even though they didn’t give a shit about school, grades still mattered. Sooyoung was an excellent student. She was loved by most of her teachers, as she manipulated them with gifts and good grades. One of her teachers was absolutely smitten with her, Mr. Im, a natural history teacher who was honestly quite perverted. Sooyoung knew it too, but she let it happen to receive all the help she could get. Jeongguk was good too, a computer genius. He diligently did his homework, and his good looks and charm got him through school with pathetic ease. Taehyung was another story. He was incredibly smart, but that was because he tried, until last year. 

The three were inseparable, known as the trio they were, most people probably hadn’t seem them out and separated for years. Taehyung and Jeongguk met in one of Korea’s elite soccer programs. Taehyung was enrolled, and Jeongguk scouted by a coach. They were both twelve and Taehyung was new to Seoul. The two were put together as conditioning partners and through that hung out more. It wasn’t until one summer day that Sooyoung and Taehyung both met at Jeongguk’s house. Jeongguk was in the back kicking the ball around with Taehyung, a common way they chatted without having to be too expressive. All of the sudden she came, strutting through his back doors like she knew his house better than him. 

“Jeongguk-ah, can I play in your room, my friend here really wants to see your new computer, mine hasn’t come in yet.” Her hair was long, and the ends slightly curled to perfection. Out behind her stepped another very pretty girl, her shorter, and eyes squinty as she smiled shyly. 

“Yeah, don’t care, as long as-”

“Kim Taehyung?” her voice raised a couple octaves, and the girl behind her stepped back in surprise as Sooyoung ran to him. 

“It’s you… it’s really you!” She squished his cheeks together, studying the details she had missed. 

“Soo...young-ah…” the name came out like rain, first slight and then all at once. 

“I thought something terrible happened to-”

“Stop, please.” His voice had shrunk, almost into a whisper. 

“Uh, Seulgi, you can go up, I’ll be right there.” She sent off her friend as she tried to read Taehyung. Stop? Stop what? Acting like she knew him, or talking to him?

Jeongguk watched from afar, in complete disarray he began to walk over, “Yah! Kim Taehyung! You know Sooyoung?”

He nodded slowly, moving his eyes from Sooyoung’s to Jeongguk’s direction. 

“From-”

“From camp.” Taehyung interjected. 

It wasn’t a complete lie, maybe a camp if you wanted it to be?

Sooyoung caught on, constantly having to remind herself that not everyone was as open with struggles so traumatizing as her. 

“Yeah, camp.” She looked down at her shoes, then back at Taehyung, giving him a smile. It was a smile he could never forget. One that said, ‘I will never leave you’, ‘You are safe with me’. He felt… good.

“Wah… If I would’ve known that the two of you knew each other we would’ve all hung out before this!” His arms wrapping around their shoulders in embrace as they walked back to the door, leaving their game behind. 

“Wait, how do you know her?” Taehyung asked, getting a little giggle from her. 

“Our parents… her dad works with my mom.” Jeongguk spoke plainly, as if it was common sense. 

“Oh and Seokjin and I did a show together- I was a baby, but that’s how our parents got in touch in the first place.”

“How come I’m just seeing you now?” Taehyung asked, wondering how it was possible until now that they didn’t cross paths. 

“Mm, I don’t really know. I’ve been busy the last few years, and honestly I haven’t seen Jeongguk-ah in so long either?”

“Yeah that’s true.” He added.

“Are you busy right now? Filming anything- I mean.” Jeongguk asked. 

“I’m finishing up a few things, actually,” her voice became soft, and she was clearly uncomfortable, rubbing her upper arm.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to tell us anything.” Taehyung reassured her, his arm caressing her shoulder.

“I’m just glad we’re all here now.” Sooyoung smiled at them.

“Must’ve been fate.” Taehyung spoke, his eyes taking a quick glance at the two. The feeling was odd, knowing Sooyoung was here, now colliding with the other side of his life, the normal side. 

“Something like that.”

After that day, they were always together. Sooyoung soon began attending real school, after years of her odd private school for child actors, even though it was not technically a normal school- it was better than what she had been going to before- a place she was glad to see go from her life. Their lives began to mesh in weird ways as they started spending all of their time together. 

A few years past and they were almost inseparable. They considered each other family, and even though they lived private lives, the secrets suppressed within themselves as they became whole within each other. 

In year ten, Jeongguk became quite sick, a small lung infection from smoking- as he started the habit just two years before. Sooyoung and Taehyung came to visit him, and he was released not too long after receiving the top medical attention possible. While staying with him Sooyoung’s uncle passed away- some freak accident during a trip to Thailand, she was so unphased by it due to her concern for Jeongguk, she skipped the funeral to be by his side. She didn’t even tell the boys, as she knew they would encourage her to leave. But she felt as if the idea of her leaving her true ‘family’ to see some uncle she barely knew from her childhood was absurd, especially in Jeongguk’s then state. 

School also became different, that following year they united, she joined, fully quitting and retiring her acting career. She was astonishing popular, most known for her well-rounded talents and beauty. She was asked out many times but declined, she preferred older guys, and if they weren’t older, they needed to be bad. So bad that her father would never approve. 

Years before, on a set, an older boy had asked her out, she was eleven and he was fourteen. She knew it was wrong, she knew he knew she was young, but it set her off that when her father found out, he made her leave the cast. It was unnerving to the highest degree. A year after she received his phone number from a friend, and when she contacted him, he immediately blocked her- the fear of Sooyoung’s father was no match for any attraction he had for her. It made her blood boil, absolutely burn. That night she went home and complained to her mother, who her father hadn’t said a word to. She was outraged, not at the boys age, or the secret, but that Sooyoung would defy her father and let her in on that, claiming it was ‘between them’ and ‘irrelevant’ to her. That was the beginning, Sooyoung felt, of the big fall.

Besides that, she had expressed some concern to Taehyung and Jeongguk, as they all knew bits and pieces of each other’s stories; and life remained as such, they began to rule their own sectors of life. Sooyoung became defiant, Jeongguk mischievous, and Taehyung secretive. As they began to get older, and could put their wealth to use, they took absolute advantage of it- getting into everything they could, from underground parties (with top notch security), to galas for the top celebrities of the east. They lived with no consequences.   
They lived with no regrets.  
They lived for each other. 

When it became time they got ready, the boys left to go change at Jeongguk’s house. They would kill some time first, because their homework only took a few hours. 

When it was time to get ready, a quarter before eleven, she asked her house-lady, Yoonji, to help her get ready. She was a kind lady who always kept her opinions to herself. She doted on Sooyoung, because she had been with her the longest. She had been through everything with her. She didn’t say much, but she always had her back.

“Are you going out again?” Yoonji asked, looking at the dresses Sooyoung had laid out for herself on the bed. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to try and go by yourself again?” 

Sooyoung chuckled at the incident, “Ah, Yoonji-ssi, no, I’m going with Taehyung and Jeongguk.”

Yoonji nodded and pointed to the middle dress, a navy silk one. Skin-tight, but flattering, as Sooyoung was born to blossom. Her figure was an asset of hers, setting her apart from other girls- an insecurity she had learned to love. 

“Me too.” Her voice was shy, and she picked it up, walking it over to the mirror and holding it up against her body. Her long legs shining from the short hem at her upper thighs. 

“Yoonji-ssi,” she called the lady as she began to walk out leaving Sooyoung to change, “thanks.” 

The woman nodded and smiled softly closing the door. 

She picked up a coat from the back of her closet, a soft faux-mink coat, pure white with a hint of cream balanced the dress out perfectly. Her favorite part were the shoes though, she had hundreds. She chose a pair to match the coat and then finished her makeup. Her long black hair falling perfectly over shoulders. She was any man's dream, literally. 

Her phone began ringing and she picked up eagerly to hear the raspy question she was waiting for. “You ready?” Taehyung spoke.

“Yeah, um just let me talk to Mom really quick and I’ll be right out.” 

Sooyoung walked into her kitchen, she heard her sisters laughing. Her mom stood by washing the dishes.

“I’m going, I’ll probably stay at Jeongguk’s tonight.” Her mother turned slowly, her aura so gentle yet so unstable. She gave a smile, a smile that Sooyoung could never read. Was it disappointment, pity, a wish of luck?

“Yes. Tell your father.” A request she always made but Sooyoung never fulfilled, why would she tell her father? What would her father even say? More importantly, where was he?

“Okay mother.” And with that she was out the door.


End file.
